New Beginnings
by ruiiko
Summary: From the moment Gumi heard he was back, she knew that he had probably changed a whole lot in short of two years. He was much more colder and distant. For the most part, they try to ignore eachother, but when they're placed as roommates for the school trip to New York, what will happen? Six whole days together. Will a new love ignite between them, or will they continue to bicker?


**Okay, I have this one sort of planned out a little more. So, yeah... hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Gumi! Gumi, you'll never beileve who I saw!"<p>

The greenette paused for a moment, as she blinked her eyes in confusion at her star gazed friend, Miki. She put on a smile, after gazing off into space for a moments worth, in hopes of a good guess. "That guy you like, Kaito, right?"

Miki recoiled in shock, she herself blinking in confusion as her cheeks grew rosie red. "W-what?" She studdered, shaking her head furiously. "No! You remember that guy you dates in like, 9th grade, right?" She laughed a little, and Gumi shook her head.

"I-... I don't recall-" Her eyes widened, as memories came back to her mind. "Oh." She dead-panned, squeezing her eyes shut. She blinked her eyes open again, to find Miki still grinning in front of her, quite cheekily. The greenette quickly averted her gaze, as she picked herself off of the locker she was leaning on.

That was three years ago... _three whole years. _She couldn't beileve how quickly time had passed, and quite frankly, she had hardly noticed, or seemed to care for all that mattered. The girl was in 12th grade now, and only a month in. It was a new start, and it was safe to say that Gumi had changed _alot _from her days of being a 'minor niner'. She had matured quite a bit; she took a more quiet, and even more serious approach, but she was still the same fun-loving, hyper-active, loud carrot head her friends had grown to love, when called for.

These days, she tried to stay a little more quiet. Tried, anyways.

She had gone through quite the development throughout her entirity of the school year, and had gone through vicious cycles.

In the begginning, she was loud, and hyper-active. She and Miki were constantly side by side, always in tact with eachother.

10th grade, she was still quite loud, but was a little more humbled. She walked through the hallways without a care in the world, as if she was floating on cloud nine.

11th grade had passed, she was quiet, for the most part. She had calmed down alot, and was actually alot more shier than expected.

Now that she was in 12th grade, she was somewhat stuck in the middle of her 9th grade and 11th grade fazes, both quiet and loud. Humble, but proud. Now, she knew how to express herself without looking overly self-righteous, but she also knew when to stop talking, stop trying to make a fool of herself.

This boy, however, was somewhat she had left in the past. She had known him for the entirity of her Elementary days, and it wasn't until the cliche 70's theme dance during 8th grade, that they had both realised their feelings for eachother in dance, and that carried on throughout 9th grade, ending a few months after 10th grade started.

After that, he had moved away, and they lost all contact.

So what could he possibly be doing back here?

A part of Gumi felt all tingly inside, yet another part of her felt conflict.

She hadn't seen him in so long, and they hadn't bothered to talk in such a long period of time-Gumi never fully understood why. The whole break up was a mess, and confusing, but at this moment, Gumi longed to see him again.

Admittedly, she did miss him quite a bit.

"So?" Still, Gumi brushed it off. It was no big deal, they probably wouldn't even talk, still. She would probably never see him either-he'd have all new classes, if he was just registering now.

"Sooo, I'm saying that this could be your big chance to get back together!" Miki encouraged, and Gumi's jaw dropped.

"G-get back together?!" She spluttered out, a look of horror spreading across her face. She shook her head, willing away the brush. And just to her luck, the bell rang, saving her the awkward conversation-a conversation, she wasn't willing to have. "No." She shook her head again, turning her back. "There's a reason we broke up, Miki... anyways, I have a class to get to, so... I'll see you."

Miki blinked, watching as Gumi walked away, the way her steps seemed more quicker paced than usual. She was deffinately beyond flustered. Miki grinned mischeiviously. "You say that now, Megumi, but I know you. You'll change your mind. " She muttered under her breathe, before turning her back to walk in the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Art class.<p>

It wasn't one of Gumi's best subjects, infact, she was hardly an artist-she would have preffered to be in a science room as of now, but she didn't have that until the second semester. And that was a looong ways away. The greenette let out a prolonged sigh, slumping her head against her desk. It was only 8 in the morning, and she already wished this day was over! Her head was pounding... Surely, Miki couldn't be telling the truth... and if she was... what did she care? Gumi's relationship with him had ended for a reason... albiet, she wasn't quite sure the reasoning herself, but... she didn't care, at this point. She had stopped caring a long time ago, and had left him in the past.

Where he belonged.

She refused to bring him back into her present, when she was well adjusted.

And if he was back, hey, good for him, but Gumi wasn't going to try and get involved with him.

...No matter how much the urge to say hello, or even pull him into a huge bear hug, like back then... that would be over stepping boundaries. No, she was fine the way she was. She was well aware of herself, she had great friends, was doing well in school, and hey, she even had a new boyfriend! Yes, she was well off. She was fine where she was.

But her opinion soon changed, when her eyes fell upon the opening door.

And there he stood.

Sagging pants, his tie hanging loosely around his neck, an overly large white sweater drapping over his shoulders, a beanie covering his long pink hair, which stook out at every angle. He dropped his bag to the ground, and rubbed his neck, and with his free hand, pulled out his scedual, before scanning the room. He let out a sigh, nodding to himself, before sludging over to an empty seat and slumping into a seat. His bag sank next to his leg. Gumi followed his every movement; the way his posture was so lazy and care-free, the deadpan stare he gave as he stared off into space. He let out a yawn, covering his mouth before stretching his arms into the air, before sprawling them out onto the table, curling up like a kitten. She noticed the dark bags under his eyes, and the permanant frown tha was formed on his lips. His skin was pale, and he looked alot thinner than she remembered.

His eyes closed.

Gumi kept watching.

It felt like everything had changed, just looking at him. He was deffinately the same boy she knew, lazy as always. But he didn't look as _happy _as she remembered.

"Yuuma?" The teacher had started doing roll-call. Without opening his eyes, or looking up, he raised a hand to signal to the teacher he was here.

"Welcome to the school. I understand you're a new student, yes?" The teacher smiled, and Gumi watched as his eyes fluttered open. He grunted a responce, barely passing off a nod. Gumi couldn't help but giggle slightly-he was always so tired in the morning. She remembered how he'd always rest his head against her shoulder before class started, as they lounged around in the hallways. And usually, he'd nod off for a few moments. The only time he was actually fully awake, were the days when he had coffee. Gumi was giggling because it was quite obvious he hadn't had his morning coffee, thus, it would be a difficult start for him this morning.

She almost felt sympathetic for him.

Appaerently that was one thing that hadn't changed about him, Gumi was glad.

The greenette watched as Yuuma's eyes failed to keep open, and he was dozing off again, now that the teacher had moved on to different names. She nearly fell out of her seat when the teacher called her name, and she had failed to respond quickly, resulting in her spluttering her name out in embaressment, which earned a few giggles and chuckles.

Gumi bowed her head, soft green hair casting shadows over her blushing face, as the teacher moved on. Out of the corner of her eyes, she felt a pair of eyes on her, and turned slightly.

Yuuma.

Glowing yellow eyes, staring at her. Without interest, of course, as he had barely moved his head, and was still curled into his arms, but the glare was there. Gumi felt her cheeks turn warmer, as they held eye contact, before Yuuma blinked his gaze else-where, before shutting them again. This time, however, he turned his head around, so he wasn't facing Gumi.

And her jaw dropped.

_"How rude..." _She thought. She hadn't seen him in so long, and he couldn't even manage to say a simple hello?! Wow. Gumi's lip twitched slightly... maybe he had changed alot.

Only one way to find out!

Once everyone had gone to work on their projects, Gumi took this time as a chance to sneak over to where Yuuma was sitting by his lonesome. She pulled up a stool next to him, and put on a smile. "Hi!" She grinned.

His eyes were still closed. Gumi noticed the rise and fall of his shoulders, and the small sounds of breathing. Her smile faultered for a moment, and she had to wonder, _'Is he asleep, already?' _She inched closer to his face, and his eyes fluttered open, green eyes meeting yellow. She pulled back, noticing his pupils were narrow.

"No, I'm not asleep, already." He said bluntly, a hint of sarcasm underlying his deep, yet gentle voice. He sat up straight, stretching his arms in the air. Gumi couldn't help but blush all the more-he seemed a little more intimidating up close and personal. Not that he should... he was a total softie, but alot can change in only a few years.

What she should be more worried about, was the fact that he had answered her thoughts. "Y-you read my mind?" She wondered.

Yuuma's eyebrows scrunched together, and for a split second, Gumi swore she saw a smirk on his lips. "No. But it's written all over your face."

Gumi's mouth formed a straight line. Yuuma chuckled softly, though he wasn't smiling. "What do you want, Gumi."

She blinked, eyes wide as she pulled back in shock. "Wow. Hello to you, too?" She asked, a little on the defensive side.

"Let's skip the introductions for now, my dear carrot head," He used the term in mockery. "I'm more concerned about what it is that you'd want to join me over here for." His words were spared of any malice, just pure curiousity.

Gumi shrugged. "I just wanted to say hi..." She said in a small voice, rubbing her arm. "I mean, I haven't seen you in two years, after all."

The corners of his lips tugged into a smirk, but that didn't last long. "Hi. Now if you'd please, I'm trying to get some sleep." He lowered his head back into his head, his eyelids drooping.

Gumi could only stare in shock. She forced out a laugh. "Wow, okay. I guess you aren't the same as before."

His eyes opened again. "People change; however, I see you haven't done much of anything, you're still the same dopey girl I knew back in 9th grade." Gumi's jaw dropped. How rude! He wasn't trying to be nice at all, at this point! The only thing she was getting were snarky remarks, and dirty looks, while she was trying to put in an effort of being nice. So much for 'getting back together', like Miki had suggested... not that Gumi wanted to, at all. Not after this moment, espicially.

"Yup, I guess I'm right." She said, half to herself, as she looked straight-forward. She glanced back over to him, her eyebrows caving in. "You really aren't the same."

His eyelids snapped open again, and boy did he look pissed! He lifted his head, and before she knew it, he was gripping her tightly by the arm. "What do you expect? It's been two years, Gumi, stop living in the past and accept that I'm diffent." He said in a calm, yet harsh tone. Gumi drew back mentally, slightly, her gaze falling on his arm. His gaze followed hers, and realising his touch had lingered for too long, pulled away in anger, growling under his voice.

Gumi rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Whatever."

If he wanted to be a jerk, fine. By all means. Gumi wasn't going to stand around and watch him do so. She was right, deep down, because she knew from the moment she heard he was back, that he had probably changed a whole lot.

And he had.

And Gumi had no control over that.


End file.
